<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Missed A Spot by SailorPortia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219713">You Missed A Spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia'>SailorPortia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Comedy, F/F, Flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda's been trying to stay out of trouble, honest, but sometimes you just have to dunk on someone for bad-mouthing your kind-of-friend-kind-of-frenemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Missed A Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy belated birthday, Amanda. Also happy 2 years to me posting fics lolololol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing to understand was that Amanda was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be better. She was good at being bad, her skill developed over years with the goal of pissing off certain people and getting kicked out of Luna Nova. However, since she kinda wanted to stick around, having made some cool friends and all, causing trouble for trouble's sake was out of style. Granted, some rules were fucking bullshit and she broke them like her dad's promises. Look, sometimes classes needed skipping and midnight snacks needed eating. That being said, Amanda was trying to chill out if for no other reason than to not cause trouble for her friends. Besides, she had better things to do, like dream up some sweet new broom dancing moves, or as Cavendish put it: </span>
  <em>
    <span>apply her ill-used wit to more productive pursuits.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were just some things she couldn't ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda had been minding her own business lounging under her favourite tree when Chloe walked by with her roommates. It's not like she was eavesdropping, but she couldn't help but overhear if they were going to have their conversation at full volume as they walked past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Diana's clique really has fallen from grace, haven't they?" Chloe said. "Slumming it with those rejects? What a laugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not really rejects anymore," Elfriede said. "I mean, they sort of are the saviours of magic and all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda sighed. Most people were willing to cut Akko and her friends a little slack after that incident, but Chloe didn't give anyone a break. Clearly none of her clique realized that Amanda was nearby and listening. She wondered what kind of faces they'd make if she yelled out at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe harrumphed. "That just means they're more popular now. Once a reject, always a reject."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that really makes sense," Sarah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Diana's been hanging out with that loser, Akko," Chloe continued. "Not that I care. She's going to let that idiot's loser-ness rub off on her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda frowned. Talking shit about Diana was one of her favourite activities, but it was just annoying when Chloe did it, and she had no business dragging Akko into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barbara's part of some weirdo book club with Lotte. So much for caring about what's cool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte was nice and Amanda would fight anyone who bad-mouthed her, and Barbara was mostly harmless. Chloe sure was lucky she hadn't said anything too bad about them...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And Hannah? Don't get me started. She's sunk the lowest, hanging out with that dastardly delinquent, Amanda O'Neill. I wouldn't be surprised if she starts breaking into the pantry at night like her new friend. Hannah must be depressed if she's that desperate for friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eh? I've heard worse from better,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amanda thought. She could sit through any amount of verbal abuse because she didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, what a pathetic girl. She's nothing without someone to attach herself to. She clings to Barbara, she worships that bitch Diana, and now she's chasing after Amanda since she's the new hotness. What a loser!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda scowled. Hannah was a big girl and she could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone defending her honour. It wasn't any of Amanda's business. No point in getting herself in trouble over nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment fate decided to throw Hannah into the mix. She and Barbara (as if they would go anywhere unpaired) walked through the doors and onto the grounds, walking in the direction of Amanda's favourite tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Hannah!" Chloe called out. "Where's your loser girlfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, fuck it." Amanda kicked her legs up and vaulted into an upright position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here!" she shouted, causing the other girls to turn and look at her. "And since I'm such a romantic, I brought flowers." Amanda pulled out her wand and pointed it at Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Slonhon Deance!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah and Elfriede jumped out of the way of the spell, which hit Chloe square in the face. The magic weaved around her, sprouting an ever-growing amount of flowers which quickly blanketed the spell's target and swallowed her up. In her place was a pillar of brightly-coloured blossoms with enraged yelps emanating from inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you like the bouquet, Hannah?" Amanda said as she walked over to admire work. "Watch out though, I think there's a failed queen bee in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah laughed. "This is the part where I'm supposed to call you out for your disruptive behaviour, but honestly Chloe can choke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a pretty impressive flower spell," Barbara noted with a chuckle. "Somebody's been practicing her magic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, there's craftsmanship in delinquency. It's not all swearing and dress code violations, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Amanda could lecture the two on the finer points of being a ne'er-do-well, Professor Finnelan showed up to lecture her metaphorical pants off. The only explanation for how fast she moved around school—and for her mood—was that she had a broomstick shoved right up her—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you listening to me, Miss O'Neill? Using magic on your fellow students is unacceptable!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda winced at Finnelan's increased volume. "Have you considered that maybe she deserved it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what reason could you possibly have for burying your classmate in flowers?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda's eyes strayed over to Hannah briefly before returning to her lecturer. "I mean, it's Chloe. That's reason enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finnelan sighed and resigned herself to the reality that she wasn't going to be getting anything more out of Amanda. She dispelled the magical flowers and Chloe tumbled out of the tower of withering plants, coughing up flower petals like a character in one of Barbara's fanfics. She glared at Amanda, Hannah, and Barbara for laughing at her misery, and when she tried to fire off an insult at them she got a mouthful of dandelion fluff from the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All things considered, it was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Worth it" my ass,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amanda thought. Three day's detention for a petty prank was bad enough, but being forced to clean the whole time was bullshit. Today's punishment was to clean the aviary, which is to say, to sweep up loads of straw and droppings from the familiars. Charming. She probably could've gotten reduced time if she explained that Chloe had been shit-talking her friends, but then she may have had to explain what exactly had prompted her to go off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The punishment alone might have been bearable if she didn't have an audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You missed a spot over there," Hannah said, pointing at the corner Amanda had just passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank you, you're so damn helpful." Amanda went back to sweep up the one singular piece of straw she'd missed. "Why are you even here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah shrugged, looking off to the side. "I just like watching you suffer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Kinky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right. My deepest, darkest secret is that I fantasize about you sweeping up hay in my stable. Scandalous, I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda rolled her eyes. Teasing Hannah was one of her favourite activities, but it wasn't any fun if Hannah bantered back. The whole point was to annoy her. Amanda found it particularly frustrating when Hannah turned her flirting back on her instead of getting flustered like she was supposed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda went back to sweeping as if there weren't an obnoxious, intriguing, uptight redhead watching her every action. It's not like she hated being around Hannah, but they usually weren't alone together. They didn't get along with each other, except for when they did, but those times were exceptions. Really weird exceptions that made Amanda feel weird in a way she was wholly unwilling to interrogate. Hannah could be fun to be around—especially when she got flustered from Amanda's teasing and flirting—but whenever she realized she was looking forward to hanging out with Hannah she didn't know what to do with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay but for real, why are you here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah didn't meet her eyes. "No real reason." A pause. "What did Chloe do to annoy you so much, anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was talking shit about our friends," Amanda replied. "She probably would've started saying stuff to your face instead of behind your back if she had the chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you stopped her before she could start? How chivalrous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda stared extra hard at the floor to make sure she didn't miss any straw as she swept back and forth with her broom. "Yup. That's me. If that's all you were hanging around for, you can go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah did not go. She stuck around and tried to make conversation, occasionally pointing out when Amanda missed a spot in her cleaning. It would've been helpful if it weren't so annoying. She also kept looking at Amanda and looking away when she got caught. That kind of thing usually amused Amanda, but when Hannah was the one playing coy it made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did Chloe say about me?" Hannah asked out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" Amanda replied. There sure was a mess in this building for her to clean up. "It's just Chloe. She just says whatever she wants."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must've been bad if it got under your skin." Hannah's tone implied that Amanda wouldn't have defended her otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda met Hannah's eyes, shrugged, and went back to sweeping the floor. She had a neat but sizeable pile of straw and unmentionable leavings from the familiars and she was wondering how she'd sort it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah didn't need to hear what Chloe had said about her. It was all bullshit. The only reason Chloe defined Hannah by the people she hung out with was because she didn't know her at all. She didn't know anything about Hannah's fiery wit, her loyalty, the adorable way her sharp little canines showed when she smiled—besides, Chloe's entire personality revolved around competing with Diana and failing miserably at it. Hannah wouldn't gain anything from hearing about Chloe's ignorant opinions about who she hung out with, and some part of Amanda—a little, teeny-tiny, insignificant part of her—figured Hannah might distance herself from Amanda if she knew what some people were saying about her because of their mutual association.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly one of the windows opened with a creak. A hand appeared through the opening, clutching a noxious-looking potion. With a cackle, the person responsible dropped the potion and quickly retracted their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda was too far away from the window to do anything. Her hands were full with the broom so she couldn't draw her wand quick enough. She might have been able to bat the potion away if she were close by, but that sadly wasn't the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah, however, pulled out her wand without hesitation, the tip glowing with magic before it even left her belt. She caught the potion flask with a telekinesis spell before it could smash against the ground and spill its dubious contents. The hand tried to pull the window shut, but Hannah wasn't done showing off her quick reflexes. With a flick of her wand she sent the potion flying back up through the window and out of the aviary. The window clicked shut just before the potion smashed against the ground outside, the sound of shattering glass accompanied by a hissing noise and the yelps of a thwarted enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda blinked, taking it all in. "I'd bet my inheritance that was Chloe trying to stink-bomb me with some weapons-grade alchemical gunk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can keep the family jewels," Hannah said as she returned her wand to her belt. "I overheard Chloe talking to her roommates about a plan to get back at you for the flower stunt. I decided to ruin her plans by sticking to your side." She grinned impishly, which Amanda found pretty damn hot. "She's going to stink like troll foot fungus for a month now. Hopefully those flowers she swallowed help with the smell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That explained why Hannah had been so interested in watching someone sweep a floor. "You could've just told me her plan. You didn't need to hang around me all afternoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but then I wouldn't have gotten to see the look on your face when I saved your sorry ass from Chloe's half-assed revenge." Hannah's grin widened, showing those weird, cute little fangs of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda went back to her cleaning, doing her best to ignore that smile. "My fuckin' hero. So are you going to find something better to do and leave me to my detention now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, you're not thankful for the company?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I'm leaning into my lone wolf image."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure changed your tune from earlier," Hannah said. "You said you were my girlfriend, and you gave me a bouquet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda whipped her head around to see Hannah still grinning, but blushing slightly. "That was a joke," she said hastily. "I was going for a snappy one-liner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And apparently you're not creative enough to come up with one that isn't about you being my girlfriend?" Hannah stepped away from the wall she'd been leaning against and toward Amanda. "You got yourself in trouble because Chloe was talking shit about me? Just admit it, you're clearly into me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to give up ground, Amanda took a step forward, getting up in Hannah's face. "What about you? You've been hanging around me all afternoon like a lost kitten for what reason again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah didn't back down. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just returning the favour. If you think you can just sweep me off my feet with one simple gesture you're kidding yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see about that." There were just some things a person shouldn't say to a master broom-dancer when she had a broom in her hands. In one fluid motion, Amanda spun the broom in her hand and swept Hannah's feet out from under her. Before Hannah even started to fall, Amanda dropped the broom and caught her frenemy in both arms, holding her up like a blushing bride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And boy, was she blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah's face glowed crimson from her chin to her ears. "I guess I should've expected that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda smirked, blaming the increased temperature in her own face on the heat radiating off Hannah's. "Never underestimate a delinquent." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"R-right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda couldn't say for sure if she had never been this physically close to Hannah before, but it sure fuckin' felt like it. Up close it was pretty hard to deny that Hannah was cute—not that Amanda had ever worked that hard to deny it. She might have been reading into things a little, but judging by the look on Hannah's face she was having similar thoughts about her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>By the nines,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amanda thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are we having a moment? Am I having a moment with Hannah? Fuckin' wild.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah fidgeted. "Um, are you going let me down now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd never let you down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah scrunched up her face in a way that was somehow really cute. "I meant are you going to put me back on the floor, dumbass."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, duh." Amanda eased her back onto the floor feet-first—her brain was so fried that there had been a serious chance she would drop her on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I better get back to cleaning then." Amanda had actually already swept up everything now and only needed to dispose of it outside, but she picked up the broom again in her disoriented, embarrassed state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah brushed down her skirt purposelessly. She continued to fidget, her eyes dancing around Amanda but never landing on her. "Thanks for not letting Chloe get away with talking about me behind my back or whatever," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem," Amanda replied. She wiped at the sweat forming on her face with her sleeve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, I'm sweating from just this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah's eyes finally focused on Amanda. Like, really focused. "You missed a spot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah went up on her tiptoes and pecked Amanda on the cheek. "There."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well if I wasn't blushing before, I am now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing profusely, Hannah retreated toward the aviary's entrance. She opened the door and hesitated in the doorway, looking back over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Hannah left Amanda alone with her extremely gay thoughts. Maybe detention wasn't so bad after all. She was already looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>